Cookies for a Monster
by TheNovelArtist
Summary: Rumors of monsters had haunted their village for decades. Ones that bring destruction on their town. A young Marinette leaves out cookies for the monster in hopes of befriending it. Instead, it leads to the curtain being pulled back for her, revealing the truth behind the real monster.
1. Chapter 1

Dusk had just set over the up-and-coming village, stealing the last of the light from the wooden roofs of the town. Now, only the moon illuminated the cobblestone roads between the wood-and-brick houses. The occasional lit lantern hung on each storefront cast a yellow glow into the blue night, allowing stragglers to find their way back home. Not that anyone would be out this late. Not since the rumors of monsters started circulating around town.

For decades, rumors of monsters plagued not only this town, but the surrounding ones. Monsters that caused destruction unlike any other and only came at night. Most people called it hogwash, claiming that it was nothing more than some lawbreakers causing trouble at night, yet even with that belief, hardly anyone went out at night. Among the children, however, it was the favorite of scary stories.

One child who fully believed in the monsters lived above the most popular bakery in the village. Teased and tormented by her older classmates who said monsters love eating tiny girls with pigtails, five-year-old Marinette grew terrified. According to Chloe, the meanest girl of all, the monsters hid in closets and under beds, waiting until she was asleep waiting to eat her.

Marinette pretended she wasn't afraid because Chloe was just mean and she didn't want to cry in front of Chloe. But when night came and her parents tucked her in to bed, Marinette started to sob. Her mother cooed and coddled her while her papa reached over his wife's tiny frame to rub the little girl's back. "What's wrong, Marinette?"

Between body-wracking sobs, Marinette sputtered out, "Chloe said monsters like hiding in closets…and that they're going to _eat me_."

Another minute of crying passed before Marinette calmed down enough to look at her Mama's face. "Oh, Marinette. You don't have to be afraid. There's no monster in the closet."

"Tonight," Marinette said, rubbing her red eyes. "What about tomorrow?"

Her mother looked up at her father, who suddenly swooped Marinette up in his arms. He kissed her forehead, his mustache tickling her and successfully getting the little girl to smile. "Well, I'll show you the weakness to any monster. Come on."

Her papa carried her down the stairs to the first level of the bakery. "You see, Marinette. Monsters are hungry creatures. They just want food. But their favorite are cookies."

"Cookies?" Marinette repeated.

Her papa nodded. "Cookies. If you put a couple of cookies outside your closet, they won't eat you because they will want the cookies instead. And if the cookies are really _really_ good—"

"Like the cookies you make?"

He grinned. "Like the cookies I make, then they will leave a note for you saying that they liked the cookies so much they will never eat you because you are too nice, and that they'll protect you forever."

Despite crying her little, blue eyes out not five minutes ago, she was grinning now. "Forever?"

"Forever."

"Papa," Marinette said. "I need some cookies."

He chuckled, taking her to the rack of left-over cookies. "Why don't you choose something for the monster?"

After picking two cookies and having her papa putting them on a plate for her, they went back up and put the cookies on the floor in front of the closet. Then Marinette got put to bed, and she was out ten minutes later.

Her papa stayed up just long enough to nibble on one of the cookies and put it back.

In the morning, Marinette asked why one of the cookies was only partially eaten, and why there was no note. To which Papa replied, "They won't leave a note the first night, you have to keep trying until they do. But there's a secret about monsters: they never visit the same place twice in a row, so tonight, you are perfectly safe."

Marinette squealed in delight.

For a month, she kept putting cookies out, until she learned that the monster only came on Mondays. So every Monday, she would pick two cookies before bed and place them in front of the closet.

And squealed when she woke up three months later holding the note.

She proudly showed Mama and Papa, who patted her on the head and told her what a brave girl she was.

From that day on, Marinette was no longer scared of monsters.

If she ever suspected a new monster had taken residence in her room, she would calmly walk downstairs, get two cookies and put them on a plate for a week, and if there were no cookies eaten, she would take pride in the fact there was no monster.

So, when she was awoken by a rumble on her roof, Marinette wasn't afraid. She was a whole eight years old and knew how to handle , she ambled downstairs in the dark, found two cookies, and put them by the ladder that led from her room to the roof. Without second thought or a fear in the world, she went back to sleep.

When the cookies were still there in the morning, she thought there must have been no monster.

But then it returned two nights later. So Marinette set out the cookies. Yet they weren't eaten.

Strange.

At least the monster didn't return the next night, so Marinette slept easily.

Until she heard footsteps on the roof again.

By now, Marinette was confused. She could hear the monster above her on the roof, but it never came down the latter to eat her.

Maybe it didn't like cookies.

So she tried a croissant, but it was still there in the morning.

Marinette frowned, staring at the croissant on the plate by the ladder. She wondered if she should ask her Papa why this monster was different, but she knew she could figure this out on her own.

The monster came sporadically, leaving her wondering when he would return next. However, one thing was for certain: she was going to have to put the cookies in a different spot. Mama and Papa told her they didn't want her climbing the ladder until she was older, but Marinette deemed this an emergency. She had to protect herself from the monster.

Very carefully, Marinette put two cookies in a handkerchief and tied it up. She put the cookies in her knapsack, which she put over her back so she could use both hands to climb the ladder. When she reached the top, she pushed open the hatch and climbed up to the roof. She didn't stray far from the ladder, putting the cookies on the kerchief right beside the opening. Now, the monster would see them for sure.

The next morning, she opened the hatch, delighted to find both cookies gone. The monster had found them, meaning she wouldn't be eaten. She just had to keep going until she got the note. So, she put them up every other day without fail. And every other day, they would be eaten.

Three months later, she was climbing the ladder, ready to find a note any day now…

But found a gift instead.

Curious, she took the empty kerchief and the parcel wrapped in brown cloth and twine and shoved them in her knapsack before descending the ladder.

Back on the floor of her room, she opened the gift, gasping as she saw a pretty wooden box. It was dark brown, carved with scrolls and bubbles all over.

She didn't know monsters left _gifts_!

She opened the box to find a little piece of paper with handwriting that looked very much like her own. The last monster wrote pretty, loopy words, so maybe this monster was practicing its handwriting.

_-Thank you for the cookies. I like them very much. I hope you like the box. My father said that when I get something, I should give them something in return to be kind. _

Marinette frowned, confused. Wasn't it supposed to promise to protect her?

She didn't understand, but Mama told her she should always respond to her letters. And since this letter was a very nice letter, she should do as Mama told her.

The next time she left cookies up for the monster, she wrote a note. -_You are welcome for the cookies. I like the box very much. It is pretty._

There. That was kind. Maybe the monster would promise to protect her now.

When she checked out on the cookies she put out a few nights later, she saw a letter. But it wasn't what she expected.

_-I'm glad you like the box. I thought it was nice. What is your name?_

Since Marinette knew it would be rude not to respond, especially since the monster seemed so nice, she put out a note two days later. _My name is Marinette. What is your name?_

_-My name is Adrien, but I was told that I have to be called Chat Noir. Please do not tell anyone. Please keep it a secret. _

Marinette couldn't help but giggle. The monster trusted her with a secret. This was getting very fun. Mama and Papa hadn't told her that monsters could be so kind, nor did they tell her that they liked to write letters.

_-I promise to keep it a secret. How old are you?_

_-I am nine years old. How old are you?_

_-I am eight years old. Do you go to school like I do?_

Marinette didn't know if monsters went to school, but she was curious.

_-No. My mama teaches me everything. I want to go to school. Do you like school?_

_-I like school. The teacher is nice and I like to play outside with my friend. I don't like the girl who sits by me in class. She is very mean to me. She told me monsters would eat me because I have pigtails. She is the reason I do not want to go to school all the time._

_-I am sorry that someone is mean to you. You are very nice. I do not know why she is mean to you. I never heard that monsters like girls with pigtails. She must be lying. If she lies, then she must be very mean. _

_-Do you look like a big black cat, Chat Noir Adrien?_

_-You have to call me Chat Noir. It's the rules. I have yellow hair and green eyes and a black mask and black cat ears and wear a black suit with black gloves and black shoes and a black belt that looks like a tail. What do you look like, Marinette?_

_-Okay, Chat Noir. I won't call you Adrien again. I have black hair and blue eyes and like wearing pink dresses. Pink is my favorite color. What is your favorite color?_

_-I really like blue…_

Six months. Six long months of writing and receiving letters with her cat monster. At the end of every month, she would find a gift for her. Flowers. Some coins. Even a doll. And Marinette loved every minute of it.

Except the monster still never told her he would protect her. She was still waiting for that.

_-Chat Noir, are you supposed to tell me that you will protect me forever? Papa told me that if I gave a monster cookies then the monster will protect me forever._

Marinette was very nervous putting that letter up, but she was very glad when she found an answer.

_-I am not a monster. I am a cat but I promise to protect you for ever and ever because you are my best friend. _

Marinette squealed in delight, clutching the note to her chest as if it was her most prized possession. Her best friend promised to protect her forever. Now, she had two monster friends. Surely there would never be any more that came to haunt her.

And the fact that Chloe probably didn't have any monster friends made it all the more delightful.

The next day, Marinette was ready to go to school, all but running out the door when her father stopped her. "No school today," he said. He wasn't smiling like he usually did.

Marinette's smile disappeared in a heartbeat. "Why?"

"No reason, sweetheart. Just stay inside today, all right?"

Marinette relented. She didn't like the look on his face. "Ok, Papa."

That was when Mrs. Chamack came running in. She was a regular at the bakery, one Marinette really liked.

"Hello, Nadia," her father greeted.

"Did you hear about the monster?"

Marinette froze on her way up the stairs. Monster?

"I did," her papa said. "I don't know why everyone thinks it was a monster that burned Mr. Ramier's building down. It's unreasonable."

"People supposedly spotted a black creature running along the rooftops after the fire started."

Black creature? Marinette's little brow furrowed in confusion.

Chat Noir?

That night, she put out a note for her monster. -_Chat Noir, are you a mean monster? I heard that you burned down the general store. I don't believe it. _

So anxious to receive a note from him that she barely slept that night. The next morning, when she went up to collect the plate of cookies, she saw that he left a note for her. Odd considering that he only left notes the visit after she gave him one. Still, she grabbed the note and eagerly scurried down the latter to read it.

_-Marinette. There is something bad going on. I don't know what, but I will find out. Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt._

Marinette frowned at the letter. Something bad? What was going on? Was there another monster trying to destroy the town.

Two days after that, Marinette had to help her papa clean up the shop because her mama wasn't feeling well. By the end of the day, Marinette was so tired that she headed straight to bed. She had fallen into a light sleep, only to dream about black cats and cookies…

She jolted up in bed. "Oh, no."

It was late, but she found her way downstairs and where the cookies were. The full moon gave a bit of light, but not enough to see clearly. Thankfully, she had made this trip so many times that doing it in the near dark was hardly a problem.

She grabbed two cookies, then scurried back upstairs as fast as she could. She scrambled to find the handkerchief, then tied up the cookies before tossing them in her knapsack and clamoring up the ladder. She pushed open the hatch—

Only to come face to face with piercing green eyes.

She squeaked, shrinking back down the ladder in fright.

"Marinette?"

She froze, staring at the figure with black cat ears and a black mask and blonde hair…

"Chat Noir?"

He grinned wildly and nodded, sending his fluffy hair flying. "Are you bringing me cookies?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's ok." He reached a paw down for her.

She didn't take it and instead continued to climb up the ladder up to the roof of the building. She sat down beside him, looking at him for the first time. He wasn't at all like she expected. He wasn't a cat at all but rather a boy wearing a costume.

"You're very pretty," Chat suddenly said, breaking the silence.

She smiled shyly. "Thank you. You aren't at all how I pictured you."

He frowned.

"It's ok!" she quickly assured. "I thought you looked like a cat."

He pouted. "But I have ears and a tail and everything."

"No, silly. I thought you looked like a real cat."

"Oh," he said. "No. It's just a disguise I have to wear in order to defeat the monster."

Marinette frowned at that. "Defeat the monster?"

He nodded, suddenly very serious. "I have a very important job. There is a monster running around, causing damage to the village. I have to defeat it."

Marinette's eyes grew wide. "Have you seen it before?"

Chat shook his head. "No. I have to find him and defeat him so the village will be safe again. And I will; I promise."

Marinette smiled, then threw her arms around him. "Thank you for protecting me from the monster."

He was stunned for a moment before he returned her hug very tightly. She liked his hugs. "You're welcome," he said. "I promise I'll always protect you."

When she released him, she dug in her backpack to pull out the cookies. "Here."

His eyes grew wide and a happy smile split his face in two. "How about you take one and I take one?"

Marinette grinned. "Ok. You pick first."

So they sat on the roof, each eating a cookie and talking. Marinette loved every minute of it, until she was tired and he had to leave. With one last hug, he left, running across the rooftops and leaping from building to building.

It made her very nervous watching him.

She continued her routine of putting up cookies, occasionally waiting later into the night hoping that maybe he would come.

But he never did.

Nor were the cookies ever eaten when she checked in the mornings.

Marinette was on the verge of crying in frustration when finally, _finally_ a note appeared, along with flowers wrapped up in red ribbons

_-Marinette. I am sorry, but I am not allowed to see you anymore. Those are the new rules. I will miss you very much. You are still my best friend, and I promise I will protect you, but I am not allowed to eat any more of your cookies or visit you or write letters to you. I will miss you very much. _

After reading that letter twice over, nine-year-old Marinette did burst into tears.

Some birthday gift.

Eventually, she calmed down, rubbing her red eyes before putting the final note away in the box he gave her. The one that kept all her notes. Then, she looked at the collection of wildflowers. She found a vase of water to put them in. Later on, once the flowers were beginning to wilt, she would press them in books like her mama had taught her.

As for the ribbons. They went in her hair. Where they would always be until they met again.


	2. Chapter 2

As Marinette grew up, she watched her town be terrorized by an evil. Whether it was an actual monster or not, she didn't know. No one did. All Marinette knew was that she had to trust Chat Noir.

The evils started off small enough. Small fires, broken windows, the occasional stolen item. Maybe once a week. Gradually, it turned brutal. Collapsed buildings, looted stores, the occasional death.

Life was rough in the village.

However, Marinette noticed the one thing that no one else did. Every building, at some point in the last long nine years, was hit.

Except for hers.

The neighbors to the right had caught fire.

The neighbors to the left had lost all their goods.

The neighbors on the other side of the street had suffered a cave-in.

Her house was untouched.

And she knew why. She had always known why. Sometimes, she would stay up late just to watch out her window. There had been once or twice she had caught a glimpse of a tailed figure leaping across the rooftops.

She never cared that he told her never to put out cookies for him. She did. Often. Probably more often than she should.

And for the last eight years, they usually disappeared. Now, Marinette looked back fondly on how hard this Chat Noir had tried to follow the rules of not eating her cookies, yet after that first year, he had broke and took them anyway. At least, she hoped it was him.

Once a year, she'd even find a little something for her, too. The last year had been a pair of red earrings. That gift had shocked her since they were so beautiful, more so than any jewelry she owned, yet she couldn't help but want to wear them daily.

Today was no different. She looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting the red ribbons in her hair that Chat Noir had gifted her years ago. Then, after rubbing the earrings on her ears with a fond smile, she scampered down the stairs. "Maman," Marinette called to her mother somewhere in the house. "My friend Alya wanted me to come over today. I finished my chores early. Is that okay?"

"Of course, dearie," her mother called back from what sounded like the kitchen. "Have a wonderful day, and tell Alya that your father and I say hello."

"Will do. Thank you, Maman."

"And don't be out too late," her mother warned.

"I'll be back before dark, don't worry."

Before her mother could say a word, Marinette scampered excitedly out the front door. She knew to be home before dark. Dark was when hell broke loose as the boogieman used their town as his personal playground. The rumors of the town would say that a figure in black was the one to cause the damage, but Marinette knew that Chat Noir was no villain. He was just older than her: meaning a eighteen-year-old boy who had been running around their town protecting it since he was nine. At least.

On her way to Alya's, she slowed her quick pace at the sight of a charred building that had once been a home. Her heart ached. Why was this happening to her village? At least twice a week now, something happened. How much longer this town could survive, she didn't know. But it would be the end of it all if this continued much longer. A third of the town had already left, and no one wanted to come back or enter the town to stay.

When she got to Alya's house, Alya quickly filled Marinette in on everything. Alya was meticulous for documenting everything that happened in the town. She did a pretty miraculous job of it, too, but that might be because Alya's neighbor, Nino, who harbored a crush on her, couldn't resist her pleas to assist her in collecting information.

It was a comfort to know Alya rarely went to a site without someone there to protect her. Nino was more than capable of making sure Alya stayed out of any real danger.

The day flew by, and soon enough, dusk was approaching.

"I have to go," Marinette said, scrambling to get her things together.

"Have Nino walk you home," Alya said. "It's way to dangerous to be out there alone with night fast approaching."

"The sun is still up," Marinette said. "I'll run home and be perfectly fine."

Alya bit her lip, unconvinced.

With a thankful grin, Marinette put her hands on Alya's shoulders. "I'll be fine, trust me."

Reluctantly, Alya let Marinette out of the house, meaning Marinette picked up her long skirt and began running.

The sun was still high enough in the sky to cast light on the ground, but it was setting quickly. Marinette guessed she had about fifteen minutes to make a twenty-minute walk.

She could do it.

She was doing well until halfway though, she dropped her skirts and stumbled on the hem, causing her to hit the cobblestone pavement hard.

Her hands were stinging, and her hip ached from where it hit the pavement. But she didn't have time to worry over the injuries. She had to get home.

"That was quite a tumble, young lady," a smooth voice purred.

A shadow crossed over her, and Marinette whipped around to see the cause of it. A man in a dark coat but with a face covered by a black mask loomed down at her. "You must be lost," he said with a smile that made her uncomfortable. Yet, with that mask and the ears pinned to his head and black outfit…

Was this Chat Noir?

No. No, it couldn't be. Chat had blond hair, not brown, right?

"I'm fine," she said, picking herself up yet never taking her eyes off him. "Thank you."

She took a step back, ready to turn tail and run, only for him to reach out and grab her wrist, yanking her back to him. She yelped as the force of his grasp caused her to collapse against his chest. He instantly grabbed hold of her waist, and before she could scream, he shoved a hand over her mouth, fingernails digging into her cheeks to keep her from moving.

Marinette's eyes were shut as she tried everything she could to scramble away from him, but it was useless. He was far stronger and had no trouble pulling her along into the alleyway with him.

"Stop struggling," he hissed. "You'll only make this worse."

"You're right."

In a flash, Marinette was stumbling onto the ground. She looked up to search for where the new, far more sinister voice was coming from, only to see that her attacker was now pinned against the wall of a building by another figure covered in black.

She should run, yet she couldn't move.

Frozen, she watched her attacker take a swing at the new man in black. He retaliated quickly, getting the attacker in the gut, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Come on," the new man in black said, swooping her up over his shoulder. Next thing Marinette knew, she was flying in the air. And all air left her lungs.

They landed on the roof of the building. The man put her down only to sweep her back up in his arms. She clung to his shoulders just as he began running along the rooftop. He leapt across the rooftops, and she felt the way he curled her against his chest. Her eyes were shut tight, in terror. She had the feeling that if she opened them to see just what was happening, she'd pass out.

The pattern continued for who-knew-how-long until it eventually stopped, the man panting heavily. Marinette found the courage to open her eyes, only to see that they were standing on her own rooftop.

"Sorry," the man said, shifting her over his shoulder once again as they somehow descended carefully down three stories into the alleyway next to her house.

Only then did he put her down on her feet.

Her knees gave out immediately.

"Marinette!" he called, voice filled with worry as he caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground.

The sound of her name surprised her, and she found herself staring at the stranger in the mask. And cat ears. With green eyes, and wild, blond hair…

"Chat Noir?" she asked, hopeful.

A smile appeared on his face, but he didn't look any less worried. "Hi," he said, voice quiet and welcoming. "Long time, no see."

She was frozen a good moment before she felt a smile stretch across her lips. "Hi," was all she was able to manage.

He seemed lost for words, too. "It's nice seeing you again. Well… I mean, I've seen you, but not… like this."

"Yeah," she said, a bit breathless. "I know what you mean."

He nodded, words failing him once again. He then froze, his eyes catching on something near her shoulder. Carefully, he reached out and lifted the red ribbon between his fingers.

Marinette smiled.

"You always wear these, I've noticed," he said, letting the ribbon slide from his fingers. "Even from a distance, I see you always wear these."

She nodded. "You gave them to me. Of course, I wear them."

His brow furrowed.

"The flowers," she clarified. "After that one time we met."

His eyes locked on hers again, and those piercing eyes shocked her to the core. The feeling thrilled her.

"You kept them?"

"Of course," she said, somewhat confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

His smile was lopsided. "It was just ribbon to hold the flowers together. I stole it from my mom, and because I couldn't cut a little length before she caught me, I just took the whole thing."

"It was the perfect length for two ribbons," she said, grasping the ends of both her hair ribbons.

"So it is," he said. "I… I guess I never thought you'd wear them like that."

"I wear the earrings, too," she said.

His next movement included brushing her hair back from her face, his gloved hands brushing against her cheek and causing chills to shoot through her.

"So you do," he whispered, touching the earring before pulling back.

She missed his touch instantly though she didn't know if her heart could take much more of it. She mentally scolded herself for getting so flustered over a handsome man. One she'd only met once before. But she felt like she knew him well.

"I love all the gifts," she said, mentally shaking away her thoughts before they ran away with her. "And I still have the letters you wrote me."

Once again, he seemed caught off guard with her confession. But soon enough, he relaxed into a smile. "It warms my heart to know you still have those," he said. "I, uh… still have all yours."

Before she could form a response, he took a couple steps back from her. "Now, you should get inside. Night's about to fall and the latest akuma's out."

"Akuma?" she asked. "You mean the monster destroying the town?"

Chat looked at her. "I can't explain now, Marinette. I don't have time."

"Will you promise to come see me, then?" she hurriedly asked. "To explain it all to me?"

He paused in thought.

"Please?" she begged.

He gave in with a sigh. "If you are awake at dawn, leave cookies out for me. If I see them, I'll knock twice to let you know I'm there. If not, just leave them out at dusk when you're available, and I will come to you before I start my patrol."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now go."

Marinette didn't want to listen—she didn't want to leave him—yet, she didn't have much of a choice. Chat Noir took out a baton from his back, and Marinette watched in awe as he extended it so far that he was able to leap to the rooftop.

Once he was on the roof, he turned around to look at her, and she realized he was waiting for her to get inside.

He was there, watching out for her. Just like he swore he would.

She smiled, waving at him before scampering out of the alleyway and into her home.

* * *

Her parents had been worried about her, that much was evident by the way they scooped her up into an odd family embrace when she walked through the door.

"I told you I'd be fine," she said.

Once she'd assured them of that statement, they sat down for dinner. Afterwards, she slipped into the bakery to snatch three leftover cookies to put out for Chat in the morning.

Sleep didn't come quickly, nor did it stay long. It was as though her body didn't want to miss the dawn so it kept sleep at bay. As soon as the first indication of dawn set in, Marinette climbed up the ladder to the rooftop and set the cookies out on a handkerchief, just as she always did.

She debated about waiting out on the roof for him. He might be mad at her for it, but she missed coming out to the rooftop in the cool of the night.

In the end, she decided to run down to the bakery and get a pastry for breakfast to take up with her. Luckily, her dad didn't catch her stealing a croissant.

For the first time in ages, she sat out on the roof just in time to watch the sun begin to shoot color across the sky. The croissant as well as the promise that Chat Noir would come only made the morning better.

"What are you doing out?"

Marinette jumped, nearly dropping her croissant in the process.

She spun around to see Chat Noir standing over her with a frown on his face.

"I was waiting for you," she said, grabbing a cookie to hold up for him. "See? I have cookies for you."

He looked as though he was trying to be mad but couldn't. Eventually, he bowed his head with a sigh. "Didn't it occur to you that it might be dangerous out here?"

"Yes," she admitted, watching as he took a seat beside her. "But I knew you'd protect me."

Chat turned away, hand flying up to grab the back of his neck. "That doesn't make it any less dangerous," he said, voice quieter.

She grinned. "It's dawn. I felt safe enough." With that, she handed him the kerchief of cookies. "For you."

Smiling, Chat took the offering. "Thank you," he said. "And thank you for leaving them out. I always enjoy them. Even though I've been told by my master I shouldn't let them distract me."

"Master?" Marinette's brow furrowed. "You're a slave?"

"No!" Chat quickly said. "No, not… I didn't mean it like that. I mean it in a 'I regard him highly' sort of way. He's trained me since I was young, so I'm his student and he's my teacher."

"Oh," Marinette sighed, relief flooding her. "I… good."

He shot her a lopsided smile. "He's a good man. Don't worry. I'm doing well."

"That's good to hear," she said with a smile.

The sun was just peeking out from the horizon, the yellow glow not yet painful to look at.

Chat took a bite of one of the cookies, and Marinette noticed how it immediately put a gleeful grin on his face.

"So," she said, looking away from the sight that warmed her heart. "What is going on? You promised to tell me."

Chat sighed. "I did. And it's a long story, but I'll keep it short as I can. There's this man who uses ancient magic to cast spells on people so he can control them, making them… well, 'monsters' really is an accurate term for it. And these monsters destroy the town."

"Why, and… and how?"

"I don't know that yet," he said. "My master guesses that the man discovered an… enchanted item that allowed him to use the ancient magic similar to the magic that I use to become a cat and all, but how exactly this man is able to control people and make them monsters capable of destruction, my master isn't fully certain. Master calls these monsters 'akumas', which apparently means 'demon' in his native language."

"Akuma," Marinette repeated, testing the word on her tongue.

Chat nodded. "Yeah. The man that almost caught you, he was an akuma. I call him 'Copy Cat' since he really is a copy of me and my powers. And that's what makes him so dangerous."

"Your powers?" she asked. "What are your powers?"

Chat looked at her, lips pursed. "I can destroy things at a single touch," he said. "I'm the Black Cat. The embodiment of bad luck and destruction. But this magic was the strongest of the magics available for me to chose from, so Master gave me this ring—" Chat extended his hand to show her the black ring with a glowing green paw print symbol on it. "—so I can quickly and easily transform into this state so I can fight the akumas."

Marinette stared at the ring a while before he pulled it away.

"So that thing is what turns you into Chat Noir?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The spell on this ring is the only way I can transform into the black cat. And the guy who creates the akumas knows it. He sends out his akumas to try to steal it from me. Unfortunately, with these akumas causing all the damage all over the city, I can't go into hiding or anything. The guy knew what he was doing by starting up this chaos to lure this magic ring out of hiding."

Marinette frowned. "But… you were so young when you started."

A frown tugged at his lips. "Yeah. I know. But…" he sighed. "Sorry, but that's a long story I would prefer not going into right now."

"I'm sorry for asking," Marinette said.

"It's fine," he dismissed.

That led them into a silence Marinette didn't know how to break. But, the longer it stretched on, the more she realized, she didn't want to. Being here with him, even in the silence, was comforting. She didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately, with the sun having leapt out from behind the horizon, Chat insisted he had to leave.

"Thank you for the cookies, Marinette," he said giving her a bow.

"I hope you'll come back again." The words slipped out so quickly, she wasn't sure who was more surprised: her or Chat. "You know, so I can thank you for all you're doing for our town with cookies."

His expression softened. "We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien didn't often say he had good days. Except today. He got to see Marinette, and talk with her, and eat cookies with her after a long night fighting with Copy Cat.

How could it not be a good day?

"What are you thinking about?"

Adrien sat up from laying on the couch to look at Master Fu, the short man who had taken him in all those years ago. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of Marinette's reaction to saying he had a master. She'd been ready to fight, it seemed. For him. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" the man repeated, his lips turning up in a knowing smile.

"Nothing."

"So," Master Fu said, stroking his beard, "you call a meeting with Miss Marinette 'nothing'?"

Adrien's smile disappeared in a second. "How did you—"

Master Fu laughed. "My boy, I am much older and wiser than you realize."

"I never said I you weren't." Adrien knew full well the man was wickedly sharp for his age. There was no hiding anything from him. Even when it came to sneaking the cookies Marinette had always left out for him.

Master Fu hummed. "I am happy to see you in good spirits. You come home angry far too often."

"Can you blame me?" he challenged. "I'm fighting my dad who has the Butterfly Miraculous. It took everything I had not to just blurt it all out to Marinette."

"But you did tell her something."

"I told her about the akumas," Adrien admitted. "I told her that there was ancient magic at work here. I told her my ring gave me my powers. Maybe it was too much, but I trust Marinette. And she wanted to know what was going on. I don't blame her. This city's been torn apart countless times over far too many years. I'm sure a lot of people want an explanation, but they aren't going to get any. And I asked Marinette to keep it all a secret. I don't believe she'll tell anyone."

Master Fu stroked his beard again, this time, his face was solemn. "I trust your judgement, Adrien, when it comes to this girl."

"Thank you, Master."

"Did she believe your explanation?"

"I believe so. To be fair, she has known of me ever since we were young."

"True," Master Fu said with a nod. "It's easier to believe once she'd seen as a child."

"Exactly."

Master Fu hummed. "Then I'm glad you have someone who believes in you."

Adrien chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Honestly, I am, too. It's… it's nice, for once, to have someone who… who believes."

"Someone other than me."

"No offence meant," Adrien said.

"None taken," Master Fu assured. "I'm simply glad that you have found someone other than me to rely on."

"I wouldn't say that," Adrien dismissed.

"Oh?" Master Fu challenged. "Why not?"

"Do you think I want to drag her into my problems? No. She's just a friend who I talk with. And honestly… I really need that right now. That sense of normalcy."

Master Fu hummed. "You should go back into the town during the daytime."

"I'm really tired in the morning after fighting all night."

"Not tired enough to spend time with Miss Marinette first thing in the morning."

Adrien frowned. "That's different."

"How so?"

"She…" Adrien paused, formulating his words. "She knows I…"

Master Fu smirked. "Well then, since you can't give me an answer, maybe you can introduce me to her."

Adrien's brow furrowed. "What? Why?"

"I'd like to meet the girl that has distracted my pupil so greatly," he said. "So, tomorrow morning, we shall go pay her a visit. I have been wanting a croissant for a while, and heaven knows I cannot make them."

Adrien chuckled. "Cooking and baking was more Mom's thing."

Master Fu hummed his agreement. "Very much so. She was a wonderful woman."

There was a silence that slipped between them.

"I'll leave you to rest up, Adrien," Master Fu eventually said. "I'm going out to town to survey the damage of the night."

"There's not much," Adrien said, standing from the floor to head to his bedroom. "Copy cat was out, but I stopped him fairly quickly. He was disoriented after I beat him when he almost got Marinette."

Master Fu grunted. "At least you got him this time. Last time, he got you."

Adrien could feel the pain in his ribs at the mere mention. "Don't remind me."

"I will, only from the standpoint of I need you to be your best. But worry not now. Get some sleep. You've earned it."

"Thank you, Master."

* * *

It had become a ritual for Marinette to sit up on the rooftop at dawn and wait for Chat Noir to come visit her after his patrol. She relished the time she got to spend with him. Every day, she got to unfold the mystery that was Chat Noir a little more, and she learned that behind that fierce expression and impressive fighting abilities, there was a very boyish young man.

He loved puns and jokes. He loved banter and to jest. The little things made him happy. It was like… like he never got to experience those things when he was little.

It was like he'd never grown up even though he'd matured past his years.

He was a mystery, but she loved that about him.

He landed on the roof with a much heavier thunk than normal. She smirked, "Given up trying to sneak up on me, Chat—"

She froze.

She had spun to look at him, only to take in the sight of an exhausted Chat Noir, bent over and leaning on his knees, blood dripping down his temple. Yet, he still gave her a smile. "Hey, princess. Good morning."

"It most certainly is not!" she cried, quickly scrambling to her feet and over to him. She took his cheeks in her hands and maneuvered his face so she could get a better look at the gash on his temple. "What happened?" she asked.

Slowly, like he was pained, he stood to his full height. He was nearly a full head taller than her, and she felt so small compared to him. "An akuma," he said. "A new one. I don't have a name for it yet. But it handed me my tail. It got away. The destruction is going to be a little more than normal, just to warn you. I couldn't stop him before he was called back to his master right before dawn."

Marinette took a moment to process that information, but the blood trail dripping down his cheek called her back to reality. "Come on. We'll patch you up."

"I'll be fine. My master will."

"It's bleeding bad. Come on. Let me help you."

"It's fine," he argued. "I just—"

She grabbed his hand, halting whatever he was going to say. "Please," she begged. "Please, come down and let me help you."

He looked like he was going to fight back, but with a sigh, his body slumped in surrender. "Okay."

With a smile, Marinette tugged him down the hatch into her room. He'd grabbed the cookies she had out for him, bringing them down. The moment he reached the bottom and looked about the room, he froze.

"Sit on the bed," she said. "I'll be right back."

"But this is your room," he countered, not moving from his spot.

"So?" she asked.

She swore his face got red under the mask. "It's improper."

She had to admit that technically, it was. But that didn't matter to her when her friend was bleeding so badly, it was dripping off his cheek and down his suit. "We aren't going to do anything improper. So, take a seat, and I'll be right back up with some things. Please?"

He remained frozen in his spot, staring off with her. But once again, he surrendered with a sigh and took a tentative seat on her bed.

She grinned. "I'll be right back, okay?"

He nodded, then opened the little handkerchief that he'd wrapped the cookies up in to eat one.

Satisfied that he would stay there, she slipped downstairs to collect medical supplies she would need. After scavenging the house and finding what she could, she returned to her room, pleased to see Chat was still sitting on her bed while finishing up the last cookie.

She took a seat next to him.

"You really don't have to do this," he said quietly, not looking her in the eye. "I don't want to burden you or take anything from you."

She reached around to cup his jaw, using it to guide his face towards her. "You sacrifice daily to protect this town," she said. "It is the least I can do to clean your wounds."

She was sure he was blushing this time as he averted his gaze to the floor. "Okay," he whispered.

With a smile, she reached to grab the washcloth from the small bowl of water. As carefully as she could, she pressed the cloth against his skin to clean his wound. He flinched at the contact, but forced himself to stay still.

"I'm sorry."

"I've had worse," he dismissed.

She didn't want to ask what 'worse' had looked like. Instead, she cleaned the wound and wiped the blood off his face before reaching for a bandage. She did the best she could in wrapping the bandage around his head. He didn't protest.

"Is that comfortable?" she asked. "Not too tight or anything."

"No," he said. "You actually did a good job."

She grinned in satisfaction. "Good."

"Now, I should go," he said, standing. "Thank you for your kindness, Marinette. You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to," she said, standing and walking over to him. "To thank you. For everything. I wish I could do more."

He looked at her curiously. "More?"

She nodded. "You do so much for protecting our town, and no doubt it would be worse if it weren't for you and your sacrifices. I wish I could do more to support you than just give you cookies."

Slowly, his expression melted into something soft. He took a moment to engulf her in a hug, pulling her close and cradling her carefully. "The cookies mean the world to me," he said. "A nice treat after a long night. And the fact that you care about me at all… that's enough for me. Thank you for everything, Marinette. _I'm_ the one in _your_ debt."

She scoffed, hugging him tighter. "Hardly."

He chuckled, then pulled away. "Until I see you again, please, stay safe."

"I will."

With a smile, he scampered up the ladder and quickly disappeared from sight.


End file.
